<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | 知秋 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539384">澳耀 | 知秋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档19年旧文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | 知秋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>知秋</p><p> </p><p>指纹解锁，页面跳出来，昨晚语音通话结束的提示还停在聊天界面。二十三点十五分，王耀揉着眼睛打哈欠，被另一头的王濠镜赶去睡觉；醒来时七点，往下一滑，刚过零点的时候王濠镜还给他发了夜景，是娱乐场外不曾停歇的灯火、还有夜空里也稍显逊色的月光：“夜里总算凉下来了。”<br/>王耀感叹着温差，立秋那天这边倒还热着，处暑白露下来就已凉快不少，还要另外附赠转季干燥发痒下的几个喷嚏。王耀一边应答一边摆手跟他说不碍事，又想起对面这人也看不到，也只能重复强调：没事儿，就是现在太干了，你也知道的。<br/>说完就回想起湿度和温度双双满溢的南方小城。南方海滨饱受阳光青睐，要换季明显实在有些难度。王耀噙着笑想着，就连王濠镜这样的人，偶尔也会对过于热情的天气面露难色，但早晚夹带的清爽凉风总归会另他心情愉悦的。在天气略有转凉的这几天，王濠镜拍过依旧苍翠的行道树，或者万里无云的舒展蓝天，借由图片，给屏幕这一端的王耀捎带此时此地的心情。<br/>王耀往前翻翻，想了想，吃完早餐出门时给他拍了转成暖色的秋叶。</p><p>王濠镜在这天发的第一条信息是天气预报截图。早晨二十多度的气温，凉意里的晨跑也显得格外舒心。王耀收到时滑出界面看了眼天气预报，午间三十多度，王濠镜这人还是可以再穿一段时间的夏装，他自己倒是都已经要穿风衣了。<br/>他一边呷着茶一边打字回复王濠镜。从前他还想过感情里这样的交换日常是否太过细碎，现在却是适应良好，连表情包种类都多了不少。王耀嘴馋地敲字说这边云吞不够地道，“我下次过去你那儿还得吃，就是你楼下那间。”<br/>王耀很确信，那些事，王濠镜还记得。刚在一起那会儿，王耀总是跟王濠镜在那条路上散步。倒不是说有多缺活动条件——王耀喜爱街上各个小铺带来的氛围气息，王濠镜是习惯了这一带的生活，而这一段的散步路径混合着熟悉又陌生的、留给两人独处的时间。<br/>那时也是秋天，斜阳的角度会正好卡在这条斜巷尽头两栋楼之间，红橙色的光铺下来碎在脚下，而抬头看天会有大雁踏着云霞飞过。记忆的画面里，王耀看见他与自己挨得很近，是用一段时间的彼此适应得来的亲密。可王濠镜呢，他还很小心怕越界，却没读出来王耀眼里那份提示和鼓励。王耀想起便慨叹，一是懊恼那时怎么会让他这般踌躇，二来则是，原来细致温柔的人陷入珍视的感情里，也会变得迟钝笨拙。<br/>但王耀依旧陪着王濠镜转遍公寓楼下各类食店，在云吞面店的风扇声中看见王濠镜眼里那份柔软，在一盅两件的早茶时分看见王濠镜畅聊时开怀的笑意；镜片下的他从来不是冷冰冰的，温柔外形下饱含炽热温度，眼神靠得太近，连王耀都忍不住想自己耳朵是不是红了。王耀最终在海边吹风时也回抱他，对于这样的天气来说仍旧有些热，王耀却知道王濠镜很开心，王耀其实都感受得到。<br/>他当然都知晓，不仅是王濠镜的，还有自己的那一份：想起恋人时那份跃动的思绪，又有谁能掩饰呢。习惯了牵手时的温热相贴，他开始孩子气地又挠又捏，留标记似的；在细叶榕的荫蔽下低头踩着缝隙里的光斑，任王濠镜替他拂走落在头上的叶子。阳光灼烤下早晚的凉意实在少得让人惋惜，王耀望着王濠镜额角滴落的汗珠，干脆提出去喝糖水，看他勾起的笑容才是王耀的主要目的。<br/>下班时段王濠镜又发来一张照片，小黑猫蹲坐在王濠镜脚边，倒显得很乖巧；之后是段视频，视线骤然矮下去，王濠镜不客气地揉着猫咪肚皮：“还挠不挠了？嗯？哩位小朋友你知错未？”视频结束于小猫冲着镜头的几声喵叫，紧接着又一个气泡跳出来：“先生不在这，它只能捣我的乱了。”<br/>文字背后的其他意味实在太明显，王耀也不由得撑着额头忍着笑意，找了一张橘猫打哈欠的表情包。<br/>他往前翻着消息，简洁的互道早晚安，间隔不一的回复，混着时有的图片信息，天空，落叶，湖畔，甚至是收拾衣柜时翻出来的一件长款风衣，王濠镜上次穿来的那件。濠镜那边也是在笑着的吗？王耀突然这么想着，因为猛地意识到自己仍旧抑制不住地扬起了嘴角。<br/>时间永远奇妙，身处同样的季节，光景早就大不同，情感里连最初那段试探的揣摩都已消去隔挡。聊天气泡的圆润边角仍然含蓄，情意却从未被裹住，明晃晃地从屏幕里钻出来。想念，关心，欢喜，各样的情绪从心尖冒出来，催促着王耀在王濠镜发来下一张照片或另一个语音消息之前，拍下了窗外的蓝天，以及大雁。</p><p>你那时说你看到了归雁，我一时还没反应过来。但我现在早明白你的心情，我想告诉你，我现在也想飞去你所在的南方，快些，再快些，然后去见你。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>05/10/19</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>